


A Heart for My Valentine

by welseykels



Series: Fallout 4: Charlotte Walsh [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: An interlude between 'It Must Have Been Love, But It's Over Now' and 'It Must Have Been Good, But I Lost It Somehow'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

“Hi Nicky.”

He hasn’t heard her voice in weeks - no, months - not since they’d gotten back from Maine, not since she’d told him it would be best if he went back to Diamond City - _alone_.

Now here she is, standing in the doorway of his office, closing the doorway silently behind her when he looks up from his desk and his latest case.

They stand there for a few moments, words escaping his grasp as he looks at her.  What can he say?  So he goes with something safe, something neutral. “How’s Sanctuary coming along?  Heard you have quite the farm going up there now.”

He can see the relief wash over her face, not knowing how he’d react when he realized who she chose.  “Good, good.  Our main farming season’s over, so we’re actually on our way to Goodneighbour for the winter.  Daisy’s got an apartment there for us.”

“ _Us_?”

“You know who I mean, Nicky.  They’re waiting outside for me.”

He starts to fumble through his pockets, _he needs a cigarette_. “Yeah, I suppose I do know who you mean.”  

She takes a step forward from her spot by the door.  “Look, I just, I wanted to give you this, please don’t open it until I’m gone, okay? Please.”  She sets down a small box at the center of his desk, wrapped with old brown paper and tied with some twine.

“What’s in the box?”

“You’ll see.”  Her lips turn up a little at one corner, a lopsided grin to distract him from the tears welling up in her eyes.  “’I - I should go. I’ll see you around sometime?”

He gives her a little smile of his own.  “Yeah, kid. I’ll see you around.”

He waits until the door closes behind her before he’s pulling away the ties and wrapping.  If he still had functioning tear ducts, he knows they’d be working as he lifts the lid.  He pulls out the contents of the box, holding the little silver tie pin up into the light.

It sparks a memory he hasn’t thought about in a very long time - not in this body anyways, not that he can remember.  Nick had just graduated from the academy, his girl on his arm, both all smiles as they thought to start a life together. She’d given it as a gift, a pin in the shape of a heart with an arrow through it, ‘ _Nicky & Charlie_’ engraved in the center.

_“A heart for my Valentine.” A kiss on his cheek as she fastened it to his tie. “I’m so proud of you, Nicky.”_

He holds it for a few more moments, watching as the light shines on the words, before he slowly takes the back of the pin, fitting it onto his tie.


End file.
